Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! The current webmasters is Explorer. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Come vote in the User of the Week! Bugzy 22:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *Please don't blame Coool for his bad grammer. He is french and, at school, he only knows grade 2 english or somthing. If you're french please use the Club Penguin French Fanon wiki --The Leader 11:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) * ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * Save Triskelle, guys --The Leader 18:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * I'm very sorry to announce this, but, ladies and gentlemen.... CRISIS I HAS HAPPENED! : Read Project:Crisis I to find out what happened. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * Please add the shout box to your sidebar! The image on the right shows how. You may have to click the arrow pointing right on the popup that appears to see it. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 14:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *\/\/3 h4v3 r34(43d 1337 4rt1(13s!!!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) There is a new court case. --The Mystery guy who will be revealed when you click the history button *Thanks to Monyeax, we now have a French Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, please help her out by adding templates. If you do not know how to speak French, you can use Babelfish Translator to translate text into French. Bugzy 01:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *During the next week I will not be on much, due to me going back to school. I have been out for two weeks, so im gonna have lots of homework. Also, once my leg is fully healed, I am going to take Bataireacht, so I will have to spend more time traning than on the wiki. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) *Believe it or not, I am back! I did not abandon this wiki! Between finding out stuff about wiki I did not know, procrastinating, and figuring out how to work my new iTouch, I have not been editing! Seems like a lot has happened while I was gone. As usual! XD! --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 20:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) *Take a look at Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests! --Zapwire (talk) 23:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *Watch out for Slow Poke. *Watch out for Fluffy 21. *'A reminder that users should join this wiki to improve it and make anything they want of the game Club Penguin, not work on solely their user page.' --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 16:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *For this annoucement, I have about three things to say. First of all, the Highest Voted and FAOTW are different. Once again, please vote on your favourite articles on the bottom of the page. Voted and Featured are different. Voted is a rank lower than being featured. So please do that! Please! Also, for all the remaining video games, please fix the List of Console Games bars for the new "Publishers" section as they may have displayed the year incorrectly. I've also made a Video Game Template for all of you. Please use the info from the List of Console Games. Last but not least, please continue to categorize any creature, even a penguin, as a "Character" under Category:Characters. That's all for now folks! TTFN! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *I noticed that this wiki, the Club Penguin Penguin Fanon Wiki, was on wikia spotlight! I saw it on 2 wikis, but I only took a pic of one. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *I've gone good! Tommy Bommy 23:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) **This is TRUE. Tommy Bommy has made a full reformation. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *'Ladies and Gentlemen, as we ALL know, Sharkbate had become a center for Controversy and lawsuits over the past few days, and I just recieved word on the full story.' **Sharkbate was indeed hacked! His hacker in question, Slow Poke, just had his computer seized by the Federal Government because it turns out he used WPE PRO to steal the poor soul's passwords here, on Xat, CP, and abroad. ***You are probably thinking why I trust Sharkbate's word. Here is how. Due to the fact that Slow Poke was decimated by the Feds, Sharkbate can no longer be hacked. I propose that IF HE RETAINS TO GOOD BEHAVIOR, he was indeed telling the truth. Hackers wish death threats all the time. One kid who fouunded an "Anti Swearing Club" (the child's name will not be disclosed) had his website hijacked and recieved death threats on the phone and e-mail to the point of FBI investigation. ****Hackers (or Crackers, s ZW says) are cruel men. *****I propse to pardon Sharkbate of all charges and see if he truly was hacked.If we watch him like Big Brother, and he ceases the evil that the "hacker" unleashed, we can thus say he was hacked... but if it happens again, the punishment wi;ll be DOUBLED. ******--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Underground PWN Mafia! The Underground PWN Mafia are a group of elite penguins and creatures, skilled in the art of PWNage. Most of them dabble in crimminal activities and are the main crime lords of the USA. The Underground PWN Mafia was first formed on 29th May, 2001. The Mafia was not very well known, and only began to do small crimes such as shoplifting, littering, vandalism and a plethora of others. Eventually, the word on the street spread about them, and many penguins and creatures wanted to join them, mainly for thrills, excitement, and protection... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Blizzard * Coolnerd1 Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main